bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Elements
using their Elemental powers against Makuta Teridax.]] The world of The BIONICLE is constructed of basic Elements. Most beings belong to one of six main elements, represented by different colors, and living in different environments. These can be manipulated through various powers. Matoran Universe Main Elements These are the main elements in the Matoran Universe: Fire *Primary Color: Red *Affinity: Courage *Environment: Volcanic areas *Prefix: Ta- Water *Primary Color: Blue *Affinity: Purity *Environment: Aquatic areas *Prefix: Ga- Air *Primary Color: Green *Affinity: Faith *Environment: High altitude regions, jungles *Prefix: Le- Earth *Primary Color: Black *Affinity: Prosperity *Environment: Caves *Prefix: Onu- Stone *Primary Colors: Brown *Affinity: Creation *Environment: Deserts, canyons *Prefix: Po- Ice *Primary Color: White *Affinity: Peace *Environment: Snowy areas *Prefix: Ko- Secondary Elements These are the known secondary elements, not featured as prominently in the main storyline: Light *Primary Colors: Gold and white *Affinity: Truth *Environment: Bright places *Prefix: Av- Shadow *Primary Color: Black or dark colors *Environment: Dark places *Prefix: Kra- Plantlife *Primary Colors: Green and blue *Environment: Jungles *Prefix: Bo- Lightning *Primary Color(s): Blue and white *Environment: Areas with massive amounts of power *Prefix: Vo- Iron *Primary Color(s): Gunmetal gray and burnt orange *Environment: Metal-rich areas *Prefix: Fe- Magnetism *Primary Colors: Gunmetal grey and black *Environment: Unknown *Prefix: Fa- Gravity *Primary Color(s): Purple and Black *Environment: Unknown *Prefix: Ba- Plasma *Primary Color(s): Orange and white *Environment: Hot climates *Prefix: Su- Sonics *Primary Color(s): Grey and black *Environment: Quiet places *Prefix: De- Psionics *Primary Color: Blue and gold *Environment: None *Prefix: Ce- Legendary Elements There also existed, exclusively within the Matoran Universe, three incredibly powerful elements, incapable of being wielded by any living being. They embodied the major factors that governed the lives of the Matoran, and most others living within the Great Spirit Robot. These are as follows: Life *Primary Color: Gold *Environment: None *Prefix: None Creation *Primary Color: Unknown *Environment: None *Prefix: None Time *Primary Color: Unknown *Environment: None *Prefix: None (Note that these elements existed solely within the Matoran Universe, and were directly connected to three ancient Kanohi. If any of these legendary masks were to be destroyed, their elements would cease to function, and all the beings within the Great Spirit Robot would lose their ability to create new things, acknowledge time, or even live.) Bara Magna Bara Magna's elements were similar to those in the Matoran Universe, except the only known beings capable of manipulating them were the Element Lords and the following: Kiina, Ackar, Vastus, Gresh, and Tarix. They were as follows: Fire *Primary Colors: Red and orange *Environment: Volcanoes Water *Primary Colors: Blue *Environment: Oceans Jungle *Primary Colors: Green *Environment: Jungles and forests Ice *Primary Colors: White *Environment: Glaciers and other icy places Rock *Primary Colors: Black *Environment: Mountains Sand *Primary Colors: Tan *Environment: Deserts Iron *Primary Colors: Gray and dark blue (Some Iron Agori changed their colors to orange and yellow after the Dreaming Plague struck) *Environment: Metal-rich areas Earth *Primary Colors: Brown and black *Environment: Bota Magna Category:Elements Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011